


Quick Change

by electronic_elevator



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, accidental messing, holiday travel, messing, pants messing, whaddaya mean it's March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: It's the holidays, and Mark and Amy only have a few minutes between family commitments to get things done at the house. If Mark takes the time to use the bathroom, which he quite badly needs to do, they're going to be late.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Quick Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago (when it was actually the holidays) but wasn’t satisfied w/ the way it came out. Not that I'm 100% now; messing's hard to write, I think, haha. (also ik this is not actually how they do Christmas but like. shhhh dw abt that; it won’t be the first or last time I ignore reality for Horny Reasons)

Ah, the holidays — always incredibly busy. Today, after having stayed with some of Amy’s family for the last few days, Mark and Amy had just enough time at their house to feed the animals and swap out the contents of their suitcases before leaving to get to some of Mark’s family by dinner. 

Mark had gotten the necessary chores and such done and was working on getting clean clothes from his bedroom when he felt the urge low in his stomach to use the bathroom. _Goddamnit,_ he cursed internally. 

He was the type susceptible to that travel constipation, the kind where his body just wouldn’t ask to go if he was away from home, even at convenient opportunities to do so. Then, he’d get back home, and after a bit (no matter if he was trying to unpack or busy with something important) his body would demand he get to a toilet immediately. They’d been at the house just long enough for his body to want things to get moving. And, as it had been three days, it wouldn’t be a quick bathroom break. 

Mark quickly selected the last of the clothes he needed, shoving them into his suitcase as his stomach shifted uncomfortably. Then, he headed into the bathroom, figuring he could refill his toiletries, take care of business, then head downstairs to meet Amy — who had the foresight to line up all her things to go before they left the first time, and was spending some time with the dogs. 

But, then, he heard her voice: “Mark!! Are you ready yet?? We really need to leave; I just checked and traffic is getting worse.” 

“Damnit,” he muttered to himself. “Yeah, alright, I’m coming, Amy!” He threw the last few things he needed into his suitcase, casting a somewhat longing look towards the toilet. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but he was hoping the urge would pass once he left the house again. 

So, suitcase in hand, he jogged down the stairs to meet her, giving one last round of kisses to the dogs. He was ignoring the fact that the urge to go was becoming rapidly worse, with cramping now instead of just pressure. “Yeah, I’m ready now.” 

“Alright, great. Let’s carry out the presents first then come back for the suitcases?” 

The plan sounded fine to Mark, so he scooped up an armful of gifts. Movement was not helping, and he had to clench his ass to avoid losing control of himself as he picked the things up. 

Returning from the car, he admitted to himself that his need had reached urgent levels. His body had clearly initiated the voiding process, and his choices were to either comply with it, or ruin these pants. “Amy, I think I need to take a pitstop before we head out,” he admitted, grimacing through another cramp, shifting his weight to try and relieve the pain.

Amy looked at her watch. “What’s wrong? We’re on the verge of running late now.” 

Mark really wanted to brush it aside but his body absolutely wouldn’t let him. “I… need to use the bathroom.” He felt himself blush when his stomach rumbled lowly, providing the weight of truth to his words, so he continued speaking to cover his embarrassment: “I’ll help you carry out the suitcases so the car’s ready, then I’ll jump right in when I’m done so we can go.”

Amy looked at him, pretty clearly able to tell how bad it was from the noises and his stiff posture. “Okay,” she agreed, picking up her suitcase. 

Mark grabbed his own, fighting the pressure by clenching again, which he was alarmed to find worked much less well and only made him more uncomfortable. 

They made it to the garage door before Mark was stopped in his tracks by another cramp, this time even stronger. He clutched his stomach with his free hand, expression of mild pain turning to one of horror as he felt the cramps overpower his clenching and the first part of his load slip past, forcing its way into his underwear. “A—amy, I—,” he tried to explain the situation, ask for help, do something, but he cut himself off with a moan as a second wave of cramping overtook him, and he bent over a bit, squatting slightly to try and alleviate the pain. Immediately, his body forced more mess out of him, and all he could do was stand there. He felt a growing mass of shit building up against him, coming out of him with absolutely no heed to his control. It was hot against his skin, and heavy enough to make his underwear start to sag. He took a shaky breath and gave up, screwing his eyes closed but letting his body do what it needed to do… though he was fully clothed on his garage stairs, and Amy stood watching him from just a few feet away. She must be able to hear, be able to smell what was happening, so Mark didn’t say anything, just struggled to finish as quickly as possible. His face was on fire.

She put her own suitcase down, a sympathetic expression on her face, and moved to take Mark’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Mark, I didn’t know it was that bad; go get cleaned up and I’ll message them to tell them something happened and that we’ll be late.”

Mark stood, not moving. He still felt his stomach churning, and shook his head. “I’m not— I don’t think I’m done.” 

“Oh.” 

Sure enough, as soon as he finished speaking, he gasped again as the next load of shit slid its way out of him, keeping him in the awkward half-squat position. Internally, he did feel much better already, if he could ignore the fact that there was now enough to cause his pants to sag down, and the sticky heat had spread to his upper thighs. And, the smell — yeah, no way Amy couldn’t smell that. It was disgusting to him… but, he wasn’t in pain anymore, and somehow he felt more relaxed, now that the threat of doing exactly this wasn’t hanging over him. Mark was humiliated, but he thought he was finally done. “God, Amy, I’m so sorry. I’m… I’ll go clean up. I’ll meet you in the car.” 

He was reminded how much he loves her because she didn’t look disgusted or horrified, just sympathetic. “Alright, Mark; I’m sorry you’re feeling so badly. Let me know if you need help.” 

“Thanks, Amy. I love you.” He winced as he stood back up straight, half afraid his body would assault him with another round of cramps. But, no, just the uncomfortable sensation of three days of shit shifting against him. Walking awkwardly back up the garage stairs smeared the mess across his backside. He had no idea how he was going to clean up, let alone quickly, but the damage was done, and he told himself he’d figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> iff ur 18+ you can find me on NSFW Twitter as @electroelevator!


End file.
